pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Perrystar2272
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Agent P rocks2272 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 21:33, July 16, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. GET ON CHAT! ^^^ DO NOT EDIT^^^ GET ON GET ON GET ON!!! Didn't i make my self clear when i said "I quit"?-Jisu Featured Picture Why, thank you, and you may. When in doubt, CRY FOR THY MOTHER! (Poptart) 20:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Star theme Nice StarTheme Fanon Character Chat I did not give you permission to Roleplay as my character Anthony on the Fanon Character Chatroom. I will remove the part you added, roleplaying as him. Do not do it again. '"Oh Yeah, guess what.Scuba is back! 21:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC)' 100 Story Challenge 1. Introduction 2. Love 3. Light 4. Dark 5. Seeking SolaceEdit 6. Break AwayEdit 7. HeavenEdit 8. InnocenceEdit 9. DriveEdit 10. Breathe AgainEdit 11. MemoryEdit 12. InsanityEdit 13. MisfortuneEdit 14. SmileEdit 15. SilenceEdit 16. QuestioningEdit 17. BloodEdit 18. RainbowEdit 19. GrayEdit 20. FortitudeEdit 21. VacationEdit 22. Mother NatureEdit 23. CatEdit 24. No TimeEdit 25. Trouble LurkingEdit 26. TearsEdit 27. ForeignEdit 28. SorrowEdit 29. HappinessEdit 30. Under the RainEdit 31. FlowersEdit 32. NightEdit 33. ExpectationsEdit 34. StarsEdit 35. Hold My HandEdit 36. Precious TreasureEdit 37. EyesEdit 38. AbandonedEdit 39. DreamsEdit 40. RatedEdit 41. TeamworkEdit 42. Standing StillEdit 43. DyingEdit 44. Two RoadsEdit 45. IllusionEdit 46. FamilyEdit 47. CreationEdit 48. ChildhoodEdit 49. StripesEdit 50. Breaking the RulesEdit 51. SportEdit 52. Deep in ThoughtEdit 53. Keeping a SecretEdit 54. TowerEdit 55. WaitingEdit 56. Danger AheadEdit 57. SacrificeEdit 58. Kick in the HeadEdit 59. No Way OutEdit 60. RejectionEdit 61. Fairy TaleEdit 62. MagicEdit 63. Do Not DisturbEdit 64. MultitaskingEdit 65. HorrorEdit 66. TrapsEdit 67. Playing the MelodyEdit 68. HeroEdit 69. AnnoyanceEdit 70. 67%Edit 71. ObsessionEdit 72. Mischief ManagedEdit 73. I Can'tEdit 74. Are You Challenging Me?Edit 75. MirrorEdit 76. Broken PiecesEdit 77. TestEdit 78. DrinkEdit 79. StarvationEdit 80. WordsEdit 81. Pen and PaperEdit 82. Can You Hear Me?Edit 83. HealEdit 84. Out ColdEdit 85. SpiralEdit 86. Seeing RedEdit 87. FoodEdit 88. PainEdit 89. Through the FireEdit 90. TriangleEdit 91. DrowningEdit 92. All That I HaveEdit 93. Give UpEdit 94. Last HopeEdit 95. Advertisement 96. In The StormEdit 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation Sorry for all the edit buttons :P *IzzyFan* So many cupcakes... so little time. 02:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) So sorry I haven't answered your message! I see you figured out how to do it anyway...:P Sorry again! XD I see you like the Warriors books! YAAY a fellow fan! Who's your favorite cat? :D I personally love Dovewing. Contest! First of all, sorry I didn't reply sooner!Second, here are my requests! (: 2 colored art requests: I'd like my OC Iantha the Platypus reacting to either some canon characters or events of a canon episode! Did that make sense? O.o If not, just Iantha doing something. 2 non colored art requests: Too make it easier on you, just do the drawings I requested above but without color! If it's not easier then...I don't know XD Personalized character: So it's a character based on me? Well read my user page I guess xD You can go ahead and make it and name it whatever you want! I can add stuff to the page to help if you like! Major appearance of the character in a story: Eirher do that character or Iantha, whatever works best! Picture of character: pretty self-explanitory! That's a ton of stuff o.O Thanks SO MUCH! If you need any help on anything give me a message! [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'Lotta']] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad| '''I really... like her... mane?']] 23:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) No prob! Take your time! [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'Lotta']] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad| I really... like her... mane?]] 14:19, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Revenge of the Fanon No. Dark Traveler (talk) 01:00, April 14, 2012 (UTC)